Move Out of Retirement Domon
by 4fireking
Summary: Living a peaceful life in Neo Japan with his wife and children, Domon has lost his touch at Gundam fighting. To his dismay his neighborhood is attacked by two psychotic Gundam fighters lead by a man with Gundam insects. The only hope Domon has at stopping them is a blind Gundam fighter named Caro.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam G

 **I played a little game when I was watching the series. I would only watch one episode a day and keep track of how much I accomplished in that day to decide which episode was better. I liked every episode of Gundam G and what helps me remember them is Teamfourstar's reference to it with the Dragonball Super clip of Trunks wielding a giant sword. I hope I was able to make this an exciting first chapter if not I just want to thank Penelopi for beta reading this first chapter.**

It's been twelve years since Domon defeated his brother and destroyed Devil Gundam. He was now married to Rain and a father to their boy and girl, Holden and Alison. Twelve years since they got married, they still retained their youthful appearances. Heck, Domon even wore the same headband.

Domon lived in an apartment with Rain before he, her, and their daughter and son moved to a more relaxing home. This new home of theirs was Neo Japan's neighborhood of familiar faces and close playgrounds.

The first thing the twelve year married couple found out about their new neighbors was none of them had heard of a woman engineer. Rain didn't know if she should be flattered by that comment or take it they believed only men should be mechanics. She found out, and couldn't believe it from what century they were living in, that the idea of a woman mechanic repulsed them.

At least the second neighbors they visited had a dog for their children Holden and Alison to play with. They could even feed the dog a certain treat that would make it love them forever.

The children had so much love and joy for all living beings. They took it more from Rain than Domon. He only liked people who were tough and helpful when it counted. Rain taught her children to give people respect as humans and only view them as less when they take advantage of you or steal.

The third neighbors were military people from Neo Canada. Canada was neither friends or enemies of Neo Japan, but these two were feeding the family of four with dark meat, mashed potatoes, chocolate milk, and string beans. They were asking Domon and Rain if they wanted to join the neighborhood pot luck two days from now.

" Do you think they will like my chicken curry with mango sauce, Domon?" Rain asked. She only made it once a month and even though she heard compliments about it from her family she wasn't sure it was good enough to feed to a whole neighborhood of people.

The old Domon would have said, "They're lucky you made something for them at all," but this Domon looked at her in the eyes. He wanted her to see the twinkle in them before he told her what he thought she should do.

"Why don't you and I have a contest to see who can cook better? I will cook those meats on a stick while you make your curry. Whoever can make the crowd smile more wins. But you're amazing at everything you do so it might be hard to win against you."

Behind this were his wishes to finally have a match with someone because there was no need for his Shinning Gundam. Domon was still a pilot, and defeating his brother only rose his desire for battle.

* * *

A Gundam was dodging plasma beams from a red coated Gundam. The pilot controlling the Gundam dodging the energy beams was a blind teenager. He was nineteen, was wearing a blue body suit covering his blue jacket with bone necklace and shorts, had fingerless red gloves, blond hair shorter than Domon's but with a similar hair style, and his eyes were a dead gray, not seeing anything. It was like a barrier was around the world blocking him from seeing except a gray serpent keeps staring at him and then biting him.

The Gundam behind him was piloted by one person who was standing in for his brother. He was wearing a black suit over his body, but that didn't give him the drive, spirit, or even the heart of a warrior. He was a white male with a red glass eyepatch on his left eye. He was shorter than Domon by half a foot but he had muscles that could match Argo in strength. Last he had a mustache.

" Give it up!" The pilot shooting at the blind teenager laughed maniacally. " You'll never make it to your neighborhood in time!"

The blind teenager's Gundam was blue with a red mouth section, green eyes glowing in its eye sockets, a head of a paper airplane motif, gray metallic legs, and a blue torso.

The man chasing that Gundam's robot was a four winged, purple torso, black metallic leg, wolf headed, glowing red eyed, plasma rifle carrying with a blade on its right foot, and green hand Gundam aiming at the teenager's Gundam.

Not many people would allow a blind person to pilot a Gundam but his flying was more than just acceptable for his condition, it was beyond even well trained Gundam pilots who could see. His name is Caro Heejah. Caro wasn't always blind which means he's seen the world in the past. Now he was just seeing the world through his speed letting it pass by, but for his chaser he would leave him in the dust.

Just when it looked like his enemy had him targeted in his sights Caro activated a button that made five multicolored Gundam's appear, but they were all just illusions to confuse his attacker, and it worked well.

" Where did they come from? What kind of Gundam splits apart? I thought Neo Canada never had any advancements!"

He was moving further and further away from his pursuer. He might be able to get there in time...he wasn't so lucky. Flying at dashing speed from well made thrusters was the brother of his pursuer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam

 **I wrote all this stuff in half a page of paper.I was very excited when I wrote it because it sounded exciting when I read it. Re-reading it now I see it's more confusing than exciting but I still want to use it because I have so many ideas of a future of the series I loved. Thank you.**

The blind pilot turned his body upside down to kick the brother flying down in a Gundam that could reign terror to the world. His strategy appeared to be predictable until he activated his thrusters blasting off towards the town.

" You idiot!" the brother from earlier yelled.

" Do not worry brother. He will not stop our leader."

The other brothers Gundam hit his head with his hand realizing he forgot about their leader. He could see the silhouette of his leader and he was moving at Mach 6.

The blind pilot could hear the sound of some outdoor event. He could hear the loudest civilian in that town having a ball.

Overhead, a mysterious Gundam was flying faster than Caro and he had a stealth system keeping him hidden. He had the option of shooting down the blind pilot, but he chose not to. His hand was in its firing position, he fired a beam at the city.

* * *

Domon three minutes earlier was sitting in a lawn chair listening to a man who worked at a casino in the surveillance room. Domon always found trouble being in a casino; if he wasn't getting people wearing suits and shades to point guns at him he was putting high gambling stakes on the line.

His daughter was talking to Rain. She had the better person musing about doctoring and mechanics.

An older kid was playing tag with Holden and Alison.

It was one of those times Domon wasn't happy with other people being happy cheering him up. He was lost when a laser blast hit the ground.

Two pilots were flying towards the neighborhood. Domon confirmed other people saw them, Rain ran to where the kids were hoping to grab them and run away with them. Domon tried helping her by holding his sons hand to help him run while Rain helped their daughter run holding her hand.

This choice of action was the same as when Rain and him held hands to fire the Shinning Finger.

Homes were the main targets for the two brothers. Their arms both had flamethrowers that were activated by relays. Both of them scorched the town with the burning of their houses. One poor woman was streaming tears from her eyes.

" You have to move! If they lock on you, they'll kill you!"

She could escape the crazy Gundam pilots attacking her neighborhood, but a Gundam still took away her home.

One of the brothers had a sick idea of fun. He saw a dark skin man and woman running away from the chaos that was their Gundams. The poor couple were snatched for the stick satisfaction of the brother. He boosted himself higher off the ground even when hearing the pleas of both man and woman.

One finger let go letting the man plummet first. His girlfriend fell next after the cruel satisfied as if someone handed him a lot of money laugh. Not everyone survives a long fall or a bomb placed in their bodies. What saved this couple from certain death was a Gundam hand catching them.

The man was nervous and the woman was petrified to see the face of another Gundam after falling, but they were safe.

" You saved them but you're still the weakest Gundam fighter ever."

It pained the man in the cockpit to know they were right. When he allowed the couple the chance to run away he fired his Gundam pistol. His shots pathetically kept missing where the brothers' Gundams were standing. The brother who tailed him on his way to the town punched forward controlling his Gundam to punch Caro.

The waste of human flesh punched him in the cockpit. Caro could feel an internal organ of his hemorrhage as he felt the same pain his Gundam did. The scary part wasn't feeling pain from a Gundam blow. A soldier launched a two-handed bazooka or RPG launcher—hard to tell when technology changed so much visitors couldn't tell the difference—and Caro knew the poor soldier was going to get himself killed.

The pain escalated when the Gundams punched him in the back trying to keep the soldier safe. His blindness helped him see the spirit in people. Even knowing his weapon couldn't even put a dent in, the mech armor of the Gundam reloaded, reminded himself no weapon could last forever, and fired in the brothers face.

Caro got up from not being punched in the back anymore and roundhouse kicked with his Gundam controlling it to roundhouse. The brothers Gundam spinned in the air before crashing.

" Gather more of your men. The next two have more power."

It wasn't a certainty they would but if there was one thing a Gundam never failed to be it was full of surprises.

* * *

All the lasers firing derelict buildings was horrible. It was as if the sadistic Gundam pilots, the brother who could still fight and the boss of them got tired of destroying well off people's homes so they were destroying homes the homeless and runaway people stay in.

Domon was retired but he wasn't a coward and wouldn't wait ideally by while machines destroyed his new home. The army handed Domon a weapon, a bazooka because all good soldiers needed to at least take off a finger.

" I'm tired of Earth going downhill because of Gundams!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam

 **OOCCentral helped write the first half of this chapter. It might feel like the fight could have been longer and the scene where their in space is skipping forward, but I tried my best to continue this story and hopefully my bad writing has some good writing in it.**

With bazooka in hand, Domon charged towards the rampant Gundam and the evil that controlled them. Screaming a manly cry, his bazooka pointed at the enemy he brought the targeter to his eye and was about to pull the trigger when he suddenly tripped.

Falling to the hard ground with a thud "This is heavier than I thought" he said to himself slowly picking himself off the beaten ground. The sounds of explosions coming from all sides filled the horrific atmosphere, the screaming of the homeless and other whose houses were being destroyed could be heard from inside the rubble or on the streets trying to escape the horrors that was, armageddon.

"I cannot let this stand!" he screamed planting his foot into the ground, and with the power he had left inside of him, he lifted the bazooka over his shoulder, pointed towards the Gundam and screamed "Go down you machine!" and pulled the trigger.

The projectile flew from Domon's shoulder like a car going from 0 - 200mph in a matter of seconds. Zigging through the air, it flew towards it's target. It whistled through the sky leaving behind a thick, grey spiral of smoke, reminisce of the gases used to propel the projectile forward.

"Hit him!" Domon yelled, his eyes aweing at the lone projectile as it flew towards the Gundam "You better hit it, I was only given one projectile!"

Quickly the projectile came to its target, seconds before it hit the Gundam. It was swatted out of the sky. Like a fly getting hit with an electric fence and as quickly as it flew up to meet its challenge, it was struck down and fell like a stone to the ground underneath. Domon watched helplessly as the projectile made impact with the ground causing all the nearby homes to get destroyed.

"Not good.." Domon thought to himself, his eyes looking on in fear. He watched as the Gundam he tried to take down stopped firing at the houses and turned to look at him directly, it took a step forward and fired a beam in front of Domon, leaving a large crater.

This was the strength of a Mobile suit, strong, impenetrable, merciless. Domon was no longer a man of great pilot skills, he was far from it, he was older, and without practice his skills had worn off, leaving him defenseless and at the mercy of a great beast that marched before him. So, he did what he could only do and that was run. Dropping the weapon beside him, Domon started to run, quickly he tried his best to get away from the Gundam.

Only to find himself getting slower and slower, with every step he took, it got harder and harder for him to keep running. He dropped to the ground when he saw a beam fire just meters in front of him. He sigh escaped his lips "This is what you get for losing touch" he said to himself scolding his now out of shape self.

He turned to face the robot and triumphantly screamed out "I am not afraid of you!" he lowered his head and quietly closed his eyes as he watched and heard the sounds of the mobile suit raising its gun at him "I'm sorry Rain" he thought to himself. Then the gundam shot.

Clenching his teeth, he slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was looking at the ground "What happened?" he asked himself looking at his hands and feet taking note they each limb was still in tacked "Ha! He missed!" Domon cried out with a smile written on his lips.

He brought his stares in front of him and saw that it was a different story. In front of him stood Caro, his shield standing guard taking the brunt of the impact from the gun that had fired. The gundam turned back to see if Domon was alright and when he saw that he was indeed okay, Caro turned his attention back to the enemy and charged him.

Engaging his thrusters, Caro propelled towards him with sword in his left and his rifle on his right hand as he went to put an end to the horror the Gundam was causing "I will put an end to your madness!" Caro cried out as he pushed his sword forward. All the while the other Gundam had its finger on the trigger waiting for the right time to shoot down the Gundam that charged before him.

"Do you think a small charge will stop me?!" yelled the enemy pilot "Well you better think again" he replied, answering his own question as he prepared for the assault that was just seconds away.

Caro showed the pilot just how powerful his assault could be when his Gundam shoulder checked the enemy. Caro despite being blind could feel the push of both his and his enemies muscles.

Caro showed the pilot just how powerful his assault could be when his Gundam shoulder checked the enemy. Caro despite being blind could feel the push of both his and his enemies muscles. The impact was so strong that the opposing Gundam fell back with great power, destroying anything and everything in it's path. Pulling the stick back, Caro lifted the arm with the sword and swung at the head of the Gundam hoping to land a significant blow to its enemy.

"Not so fast!" yelled the pilot redirecting the swing from away from his body. Motioning with his foot, the pilot kicked his foot in the chest of Caro's Gundam pushing him back. Moving ever so slightly the pilot shot at its head, but to his surprise Caro was able to dodge the hit at such close range "What the!"

Not wasting a second, Caro dropped the gun he had in his right hand and thrusting forward he grabbed the arm of the enemy Gundam and pinned it to the ground, disarming the Gundam from any further shooting and damage it could have done.

For a blind pilot Caro managed to put that pilot in his place. Domon used to be able to do stuff like that with his Gundam; seeing someone who could be a friend taking a blast for him either from stupidity or being courageous made Domon feel nostalgia.

* * *

Caro allowed Domon to share his pilot seat as they flew into space with a lifter. Domon could see the G's the Gundam moved with the lifter. Although it wasn't as fast as his Burning Gundam the last time it went through a lifter, there was this gravity making it hard for Domon to stand.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this dangerous flying but this is the right path to my base. I made a solemn oath to get you to Canada's Gundam Unity Base in Saturn. Since the games are over everyone has been able to leave Earth to get to other planets or even the place they represent."

Domon smiled seeing the stars of space again. It was the place he stopped the Dark Gundam and became a husband for Rain.

"I see. So, you flew all the way down from space just to find me?"

"No. I was born on Earth. I know I'm from Neo Canada because my parents sing the national anthem of Canada and carry the flag for it. When I was older a man in a suit with a strange face told me where I could find a carrier and how I could help my nation in case anything bad had arisen."

Domon remembered what happened the last time he trusted a man wearing a suit with something strange happened to his face. That man though perished with the Dark Gundam. Something small and moist touched Domon's skin after Caro explained about his parents…he was crying through his eyes and a trickle of it touched Domon.

"Sorry. I'm just sad because they're near a church in a cemetery from their time being up. What matters more is getting you back to base. I'll only be able to find the base when the right worker makes the right sound for me to follow."

As if on cue a sound was made that sounded like a bull bellowing out his last breath. Caro flew Domon to a place he's never seen the exterior of, but Domon saw it as a landing pad with five Gundam statues on top of a destroyed giant Gundam. Domon recognized them as Bolt Gundam, Dragon Gundam, Rose Gundam, Baxter Gundam, and his very own Gundam Burning Gundam.

"How would you like to try shinning hope in people's lives again riding the Shinning Gundam?" Caro asked Domon. "Just like how Burning Gundam copied the data of Shinning Gundam, a group of the smartest people unified from all nations created a Shinning Gundam that copied all the skills Burning Gundam had."

"Sounds too good to be true. Master Asia once taught me nothing in this world is free." Domon lamented. He missed Master Asia and knew even if things didn't turn out bad between him and his master he knew no life is free.

Caro went through the entrance to find Gundam's standing upright in bays with scientists fixing the Gundams. Domon knew a bunch of people working on different Gundam's wasn't the same as someone working on their own Gundam, or having someone you're close to who has proven time and time again to exceed the limits of what a person could know or do.

Caro and Domon left the cockpit of the Gundam the same way Domon used to leave his own Gundam. Caro was on his knees crawling on the cockpit platform finding a way for him to leave without falling off by accident. On his back was a walking cane stuffed inside his pants, but Caro would only use it once he was on the engineering base.

Caro reached the end and grabbed the ledge of the platform. He allowed himself to fall down and like a cat he landed on his feet. Domon, who still had muscles inside his legs, jumped off the platform and on the ground without spraining a ligament.

"HIYA!"

Domon jumped while Caro held his hand in front of Domon for the person who made that sounds protection…protection of the expensive drone sent to greet Domon and Caro. Domon sweatdropped at the sight of a semi-circle with a lens on it and four boosters on the bottom of the machine.

"Hi Caro." The thing said to the blind pilot. Domon was surprised a person like that would be associated with a smart person like Caro. "I wanted to test out this gizmo for when I go with you to find more of the Shuffle Alliance."

"That's very fine and dandy Barb, but I only need Domon's help to find them." Caro replied as if he was having a normal conversation. "Also, my Gundam can only hold two people inside it."

"Whoever said I would be inside your Gundam? You're a dirty boy for trying to invite an innovative girl like me inside your…or should I say 'ours' since I help you with practice flying and repair all the damages to it…Gundam. I'm allowed to be in a state of the art relaxation pod that took me two weeks and three days without sleep to make."

Domon didn't think she sounded like a very healthy girl and a workaholic to work that much just for a place to relax. Suddenly, two machines one looking like a stretcher with eyes in the front and an aqua-box below and the other looking like a bat with a connection link in a hole protruding from its back and moving thanks to the roof flew in with a heavy but small TV screen. On the screen Domon saw a girl with crimson eyes, short black hair with a bang on the left while the other was covered in flowers, a white shirt with a duck sewn on it, and a blue microskirt appear on the screen. Her attention was on Caro not him.

"I want a chicken with mushroom risotto today. And I want you to have it ready in an hour. I may not be able to do the cooking challenges in those shows I like but I know you can, and your doing it for my hard work."

Domon was going to believe even someone as blind as Caro could still cook a wonderful meal.


End file.
